<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capture by XxWanderlustxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478725">Capture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX'>XxWanderlustxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Fanart, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hydra captures himself a Tony</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts">peppypear</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/pseuds/peppypear">peppypear</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019">stony_stocking_2019</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1) peppypear 🍐#9463</p><p>2) -short prompts-<br/>i. End of 2010s holiday party with all the Avengers, fluffy x3000<br/>ii. </p><p>3) -long prompt-<br/>Tony wakes up after a battle and realizes he’s been captured by Captain Hydra, the evil Captain wants to make Tony his pet (dubcon ok)</p><p> </p><p>4 Do Not Wants<br/>-canon compliant with Endgame<br/>-MCD<br/>-watersports/poop<br/>-graphic violence<br/>-Team Cap/Team Iron Man discourse</p><p>5 - Additional Tags/wishes-<br/>-any fic/art/moodboards/podfics based on my fics are much welcomed too!<br/>-medkink<br/>-cum inflation<br/>-height difference</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>